


Последний день лета

by Sasha_Ritter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Ritter/pseuds/Sasha_Ritter
Summary: Подходило к концу очередное лето.





	Последний день лета

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная зарисовка на тему того, как могли развиваться события после окончания сюжета сериала. Музыкальная тема, во многом благодаря которой и появилась сама идея фанфика: Iroha – Last Day Of Summer (JKB Mix)

Солнце медленно уходило за горизонт, унося с собой последний день лета. Диппер Пайнс сидел под старой елью, крона которой уходила далеко в небо, и полуприкрытыми глазами наблюдал за большими скоплениями облаков, окрашенных в красный и лиловый. На коленях лежала открытая увесистая записная книжка в твёрдом переплёте с тёмно-синей обложкой. Несильный бриз иногда перелистывал исписанные и изрисованные страницы.

Прошло ровно десять лет с тех самых летних каникул близнецов Пайнс, которые едва не привели к концу света. Вплоть до окончания старшей школы близнецы каждое лето приезжали в уже ставший родным Гравити Фолз. Первые три года они не заставали престарелых охотников за приключениями в лице Стэнли и Стэнфорда Пайнс дома, но от этого летние каникулы не становились хуже. Дети помогали Зусу в обновлённой Хижине Тайн, которая умудряется до сих пор оставаться на плаву туристического бизнеса.

Мэйбл всегда была мастерицей в поддержке дружеских отношений даже на расстоянии, Диппер же старался не отставать и по возможности уделить время своим друзьям из Гравити Фолз. Он достаточно часто общался с Венди и другими ребятами из их компании через социальные сети, когда не имел возможности встретиться "в живую", а во время непосредственного пребывания в городке даже посещал вместе со своей сестрой новое пристанище семейства Нортвестов, которые после своего разорения решили заняться флористикой. Зрелище работающей в саду некогда самой богатой семьи Гравити Фолз выглядело весьма сюрреалистично, да и видеть, как Мэйбл и Пасифика мило и без каких-либо взаимных завуалированных оскорблений общаются за чашкой чая, было по началу не менее странно. Однако между девушками постепенно возникли достаточно тёплые дружеские отношения, да и старшие Нортвесты не вели себя слишком надменно, чему Диппер (да и не только он) был только рад.

***

Когда школа благополучно осталась позади и для близнецов началась взрослая жизнь, у них уже не всегда получалось выбраться летом в родной Гравити Фолз. Мэйбл активно принялась искать работу. Ей было интересно очень многое, она не упускала ни единой возможности научиться чему-то новому. Далеко не всем работодателям нравилась гиперактивность девушки, но Мэйбл, казалось, просто не умела унывать. Диппер отдал предпочтение фрилансу: в основном он писал статьи на мистическую и не очень тематику, а с освоением загадочной и прекрасной науки программирования смог расширить круг своей деятельности. В свободное от работы время парень читал много литературы о мифологии народов мира, различных сверхъестественных явлениях и теориях заговора.

Через некоторое время Диппер решился вложить свои бережно накопленные сбережения в путешествия. Он посетил многие интересные места Америки и Европы, передвигаясь преимущественно автостопом. Пайнс коллекционировал местный фольклор и аккуратно записывал любые мелкие детали в свой собственный Дневник Тайн, а также по возможности проводил исследования, небезуспешно пытаясь встретиться с объектами различных баек лицом к лицу. Иногда Мэйбл присоединялась к его странствиям и переживала с ним немало злоключений. Но конкретно в нынешнее путешествие по Скандинавии Диппер отправился один, так как его сестра смогла устроиться на весьма неплохую работу -- теперь она приглядывала за маленькими детьми в детском саду. Мэйбл практически каждый день пишет брату на электронную почту: рассказывает, как она сама, как родители, что происходит в их родном городе и прочие житейские радости. Он внимательно читает каждое сообщение, как только имеет возможность это сделать.

Диппер мог присоединиться к кругосветному путешествию вместе со своим дядей и его братом, но быстро отказался от этой идеи. Морская прогулка по самым отдалённым местам планеты была слишком личной для братьев, и младшему Пайнсу не хотелось разрушать их идиллию. За последние десять лет Стэн и Форд совершили много вылазок в места, где так или иначе наблюдалась некая сверхъестественная активность, и смогли собрать большую коллекцию “материалов”, куда входили: фотографии, видеосъёмка, печатные и рукописные заметки, останки различных зверей (не факт, что это не осталось от самых обычных животных, но дядя Стэн утверждает, что там есть челюсть существа, похожего на дракона).

***

Солнце почти завалилось за горизонт, направляясь делать свою работу в другую часть света. Диппер тяжело вздохнул. Вот уже десять лет его беспокоит судьба Билла Сайфера, который, казалось бы, должен уже навсегда исчезнуть из мыслей семьи Пайнс. Хоть никто и не подаёт виду, но Мэйбл, Стэн и Форд так же нередко задаются вопросом: “Это действительно конец?”

На следующий год после Странногеддона Диппер нашёл вещь, о которой он до сих пор не осмелился рассказать никому из своих близких. Когда он привычно бродил по окрестностям Гравити Фолз, парень наткнулся на статую, изрядно поросшую мхом. Издалека Диппер узнал в ней очертания треугольного демона. Тогда у мальчика внутри всё буквально оборвалось, и он бросился бежать от того места со всех ног. Долгое время Диппер изо всех сил старался забыть дорогу к статуе сверженного демона, но любопытство одержало победу в борьбе против страха и инстинкта самосохранения. Ровно один раз в году он приходил к этому месту и сидел возле монумента. Дипперу хватало силы воли не прикасаться к статуе, он просто сидел и смотрел на неё в течение достаточно продолжительного времени.

Младший Пайнс задавал себе много вопросов во время этого специфического ритуала. Была ли их встреча с Биллом случайна или предопределена? Действительно ли они легко отделались? Что этот демон сотворил со своим родным миром? Диппер пытался убедить самого себя, что всё уже позади, Билл побеждён, бояться больше нечего. Затем его посещала навязчивая идея разбить статую чем-нибудь тяжёлым, и он даже едва не осуществил задуманное. Остановился буквально в последний момент, когда кувалда (любезно одолженная у Венди) была уже занесена над монументом. Какие бесы остановили Диппера в этот момент -- загадка во многом для него самого. Страх? Любопытство? Жалость?

***

Солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом. Подходило к концу очередное лето. Однако жизнь вовсе не собиралась на этом останавливаться, готовя на следующий день что-то новое для каждого человека. Диппер закрыл свой Дневник и положил его в рюкзак. Парень встал, бросил последний взгляд туда, где ещё полчаса назад находилось светило, а затем направился в сторону автобусной остановки, чтобы отправиться на ночёвку в мотель -- ему предстояло написать достойное поздравление с Днём Рождения для своей дорогой старшей сестры.


End file.
